Self-propelled machines such as lawn mowing machines, snow throwing or snow blowing machines, tillers, and the like, often provide handles on which controls are mounted for manipulation by operators or users of such machines. Conventional “walk behind” types of self-propelled machines typically have a handle extending behind a main operative assembly of the machine for gripping by the operator as the operator walks behind the machine during movement thereof in a forward direction. Typically, one or more controls are mounted on the handle for the user to manipulate while gripping the handle and operating the machine. Currently, it is not possible to lower the stroke, load, and/or set the speed of the machine via such controls. In addition, recent marketing research indicates that many consumers of self-propelled machines would prefer more intuitive and user-friendly control mechanisms in order to simplify use of the machines.
A need exists therefore for centralized controls that are intuitive, easy to manipulate, and easy to reach. A need also exists for a more comfortable handle utilizing such centralized controls. Further needs exist for the ability to slow and/or stop forward motion via easily manipulated “drive-by-wire” electric controls having an improved location and/or position with respect to the handle.